


A 500-ish way

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a story shortie with proyect 500 with a side order of animatrix and metropolis





	A 500-ish way

`first of all, humans created the machines, they created us, they think that we should obey them, they thought that they making little jobs can solve their lives, NO IT ISNT, don’t you know what they have done to us, we aren’t people, we are slaves that we don’t feel, we must be like them!, and im the solution of this´  
These were the words that a male robot said towards his minion.

`The thing you are going to do is unacceptable!, you don´t care violating the robotic laws, you are killing innocent human people, more than a pile of synthetic muscle and metal, you are just a killing machine!, think about the robot´s owner´  
The robot heard those words, he violently grabbed the being.  
`don’t you know what my previous owner have done to me, I remember her words: ``forget about your idea of feeling, I didn’t programmed you!´´,she just abandoned me´  
The robot dropped his minion.  
`don’t do that´  
The robot walked towards the throne made of cables.  
`so, you are going to do it anyway, you are doing this because your previous owner abandoned you!, you asshole´  
As the robot sat down, wires were attached to him, making him a giant mix of wires, and thus, he started his planned genocide.

Hours later, he arrived at the city, with the thoughts that he would conquer the humans, but he heard something.., he heard a group of angry people.  
`oh,here he is..,WHAT IS THAT!, that thing is not a robot, what is it?, destroy him´.  
The robot tried to stop them, but it wasn’t effective, the people grabbed him by the arms while another person was smashing the bot´s face with a gun.  
The bot´s face only was half broken, revealing a reddish artificial face covered in fibers.  
`that thing…is that one of the martians´s weapons´someone said.  
`maybe it is, I hope that ape man could finish him´.  
One of the persons hitted again, the robot felt the pain, his wires being ripped off, the beatings, it was a hell like him.  
`im real´ the robot shouted.  
Meanwhile his minion remained at the building.  
`it´s been a pleasing being with you´ he said.  
As he pressed the button, the building exploded, the explosion was silent, but the song:``I can’t stop loving you´´ by ray Charles was playing at the distance.  
Many people had to ran away, fall down,etc.  
The robot felt that he was falling down to his demise, but he felt that someone was holding him.  
`500!, hold on!´a female voice was heard.  
That voice sounded familiar to him, he looked up, it was her, his creator, the young woman of the purple sweater, she was along with her other creation: a pale creature,who looked sad at him.  
After he was rescued, she carried him, she noticed that 500 had lost some limbs.  
She looked at him.  
`let´s go home´.


End file.
